SEHUN AND KYUNGSOO
by MrsKyungsoo
Summary: sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Kyungsoo sudah jatuh hati pada kakak angkatnya, Sehun dengan sepenuh hati. Hingga suatu hari, tepatnya saat ia menginjak usia 17 tahun, Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa kenyataan yang ada tak seindah impiannya selama ini. Empat tahun kemudian mereka bertemu kembali dan rasa cintanya tidak pernah berubah. HUNSOO, slight CHANSOO (GS)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : PROLOG**

 **Summary** :

Oh Kyungsoo: sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Kyungsoo sudah jatuh hati pada kakak angkatnya, Sehun dengan sepenuh hati. Hingga suatu hari, tepatnya saat ia menginjak usia 17 tahun, Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa kenyataan yang ada tak seindah impiannya selama ini. Kyungsoo memutuskan pergi dari rumah keluarga Oh, memulai kehidupan baru dengan membawa hati yang hancur. empat tahun kemudian mereka bertemu kembali dan rasa cintanya tetap tidak berubah.

Oh Sehun: sejak pertemuan pertama mereka Oh Sehun membenci Kyungsoo sepenuh hati. ibu Kyungsoo menghancurkan keluarganya dan Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Empat tahun kemudian mereka bertemu kembali dankebenciannya tidak pernah berubah.

 **" SEHUN AND KYUNGSOO"**

 **CAST:**

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **Pairing** : Hunsoo, Slight Chansoo.

 **Rate: M**

 **NOTE** : This is REMAKE story from Wattpad by matchamallow if you want to read the original version, you can visit Wattpad.

* * *

"Kyungsoo, ini rumahmu sekarang."

Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya sambil menyeret boneka penguin pemberian ibunya. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka boneka. Jika disuruh memilih, ia lebih suka mengoleksi lego dibandingkan boneka. Tapi karena boneka ini pemberian ibunya, mau tak mau ia harus membawanya. Di belakangnya beberapa orang membawakan kardus yang berisi pakaian dan buku sekolah miliknya yang tidak seberapa.

Kyungsoo berada di rumah yang sangat besar. Jauh lebih besar dibanding tempat tinggalnya dulu bersama ibunya. Ibunya tinggal di sebuah tempat yang disebut apartemen oleh orang-orang. Di sana hanya ada dua kamar tidur, ruang tamu dan dapur. Tapi Kyungsoo bahagia tinggal disana, karena ia bersama ibunya. Ibu yang sangat disayanginya, meskipun ibunya jarang memiliki waktu untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengeluh, karena ia tahu jika ibunya sibuk bekerja untuk menghidupinya. Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, ia bertugas untuk memasak dan membersihkan apartemen karena ibunya belum bangun tidur akibat selalu pulang malam.

Dan sekarang ibunya sudah tidak terlihat selama beberapa hari. Lalu seorang laki-laki paruh baya menjemputnya. Laki-laki itu kini berada di depannya, mengatakan bahwa rumah besar ini adalah rumah barunya.

"Di sini bukan rumahku. Aku harus pulang sekarang agar ibu tidak khawatir." Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menjawab dengan tegas tanpa terdengar takut.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menatapnya sejenak. Ia terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu berlutut di depan Kyungsoo seolah ingin mensejajarkan diri dengannya.

"Ibumu sedang pergi ketempat yang sangat indah Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa ibu tidak mengajakku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ibumu akan menjemputmu suatu saat nanti. Tapi ia menitipkan pesan, agar kau menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut." Laki-laki itu berkata lagi.

Kyungsoo tidak tau harus melakukan apa, jadi ia hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus. Dan mulai sekarang, kau boleh memanggilku _Appa_."

Kyungsoo terpana mendengarnya. Ia tidak pernah mempunyai ayah. Semua teman-temannya di sekolah selalu menceritakan tentang ayah mereka, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengarkan. Sekarang, jika benar orang di depannya ini mau menjadi ayahnya, ia merasa sangat gembira.

" _Appa_!' Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mengucapkannya dan membuat laki-laki itu ikut tersenyum.

"Anak baik." Ayah barunya itu mengacak-acak rambut pendeknya yang bergelombang.

"Oh iya, kau juga punya seorang _oppa,_ Kyungsoo."

"Oppa?" Kyungsoo kembali antusias karena Ia juga akan mendapatkan seorang kakak.

" _Ne,_ namanya Sehun. Ah, itu dia!" Ayahnya menunjuk kearah tangga dimana seorang anak laki-laki, bukan... remaja laki-laki sedang menuruni tangga. Dia memakai kaos berwarna hitam dan ditutupi dengan jaket _varsity_ berwarna senada. Ia juga memakai topi sehingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Sehunah, kebetulan sekali kau turun. Ayah ingin mengenalkanmu pada Kyungsoo."

Kakak barunya yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan cepat mulai melambatkan langkahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga mendongak untuk menatap kakaknya.

Sehun memiliki tipe wajah yang dingin dan tegas. Sepertinya dia perlu kesalon untuk sedikit merapikan beberapa rambut belakangnya yang agak menjuntai melewati tajam dengan alis yang indah. Dia sangat tampan. Dan Kyungsoo langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Kyungsoo memang masih berusia sepuluh tahun, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa yang ada di dalam dirinya bukan anak-anak. Dulu saat ia masih tinggal di apartemen, ibunya selalu membicarakan masalah-masalahnya pada Kyungsoo, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo mengerti kehidupan orang dewasa.

Kyungsoo baru akan tersenyum kepada Sehun – Kakaknya –, tapi kata-kata yang diucapkan Sehun sungguh membuatnya tercengang.

"Bagus ayah. Jadi sekarang kau membawa anak dari wanita jalang itu kerumah ini?"

"Oh Sehun, jaga ucapanmu!" Ayahnya terdengar sangat marah.

"Aku sudah bisa menerima bahwa ayah menceraikan ibu demi wanita itu. Sekarang terserah ayah jika ingin menyuruh anak ini untuk tinggal disini, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya ada." Sehun berjalan melewati Kyungsoo menuju pintu depan tanpa berniat menyapanya.

"Mau kemana kau Sehun?"

"Ada janji dengan Jongin." Sahutnya sambil menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kyungsoo menatap ayah barunya yang terlihat menghela nafas. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, sekaligus marah... kenapa kakak barunya yang bernama Sehun itu mengatakan ibunya wanita jalang, padahal ibunya wanita terbaik di dunia. Karena Kyungsoo mengerti apa arti 'wanita jalang'.

"Jangan kau masukkan ke hati Kyungsoo." Ayahnya menepuk-nepuk bahunya seakan dapat membaca pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Oppa mu masih emosi karena perceraianku dengan ibunya. Komohon jangan membencinya." Jelasnya lagi.

Ayahnya begitu baik sehingga Kyungsoo tidak tega menyakitinya dan akhirnya ia mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Enam tahun kemudian...**_

"Apa?!" aku harus pulang kerumah?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Hari ini ayahnya memanggilnya ke kantor. Ayahnya sewaktu-waktu memang sering memanggilnya untuk suatu kepentingan menyangkut pekerjaan, seperti mewakilinya bertemu rekanan bisnis atau meninjau lokasi proyek. Tapi hari ini ia begitu terkejut akan tugas yang di berikan oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya menyuruhnya pulang kerumah untuk sementara.

Setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di luar negri, Sehun tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki lagi di rumahnya. Ia hanya bertemu ayahnya di kantor, dan selebihnya pulang ke apartemen yang di belinya saat lulus kuliah. Semua hanya karena alasan ia kecewa pada kehidupan keluarganya.

Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya bercerai dengan ibunya saat ia lulus SMA, padahal kehidupan mereka baik-baik saja tanpa pertengkaran. Setelah bercerai, ayah dan ibunya tetap berkomunikasi dengan baik. Hanya saja Sehun terlanjur mengetahui tentang kekasih gelap ayahnya: seorang _single parent_ beranak satu yang berprofesi sebagai marketing developer.

Wanita simpanan ayahnya itu akhirnya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan setahun setelah perceraian itu. Sehun sempat gembira, meskipun itu terdengar begitu jahat. Ia sudah berharap ayahnya akan kembali pada ibunya. Tapi kenyataan yang didapatinya berbeda. Ayahnya tidak kembali rujuk pada ibunya dan malah mengadopsi anak dari wanita simpanannya itu.

Sehun membenci anak itu... entah siapa namanya.

"Ayah minta tolong padamu Sehunah, karena aku tidak sampai hati meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri meski bersama pengurus rumah."

Ternyata namanya Kyungsoo.

Ayahnya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya. "Ayah perlu melakukan perawatan medis ke singapore Sehun."

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. "Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sehun cemas.

"Hanya cek medis biasa. Nanti ayah kabarkan hasilnya setelah aku pulang. Tapi kalau kau keberatan dengan permintaanku itu, ya tidak apa-apa. Aku tinggal membatalkan..."

"Baiklah ayah, aku akan pulang. Jangan sampai hanya karena aku kau harus membatalkan kepentinganmu, apalagi ini menyangkut kesehatanmu." Jawab Sehun dengan pasrah.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan menolak." Jawab ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

Sehun memutar bola mataya jengah, ayahnya tau betul apa kelemahan dirinya. Meskipun Sehun marah pada perceraian itu, ia masih menyayangi kedua orang tuanya.

"Banyak kasus kekerasan terjadi akhir-akhir ini, hunah. Aku mencemaskan Kyungsoo. Dia seorang anak yang terlalu berani sehingga membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya khawatir. Selain pemberani, ia juga ceroboh, tapi ia gadis yang baik hati dan penyayang..."

"Katakan saja kapan aku harus berada dirumah ayah?" potong Sehun singkat.

Sehun tidak ingin mendengar ayahnya memuji anak gadis yang bahkan bukan anak kandungnya itu lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya sampai harus mengadopsi anak itu, sementara masih banyak panti asuhan yang cocok untuknya. Jika hanya karena kasihan, ayahnya bisa menyantuninya setiap bulan selama ada di panti asuhan. Pasti wanita jalang yang tidak lain adalah ibu anak itu begitu pintar merayu ayahnya dulu. Kenapa dia jadi berpikir dengan begitu jahat lagi?

"Tiga hari lagi, Hunah. Jangan sampai kau lupa." Ayahnya menutup pembicaraan tentang gadis itu, dan mulai membicarakan tentang pekerjaan kembali.

.

.

.

.

"Hunah, kau tidak ingin melihat keluar? Ada acara pelelangan gadis disana." Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun yang sedang asik tertawa bersama Kris dan wanita cantik yang menemani mereka di sofa ruang VVIP klub yang biasa mereka datangi.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah itu melanggar hukum? Pelelangan gadis termasuk penjualan wanita." Sehun terkejut mendengar informasi sahabat baiknya, Jongin.

"Santai, Hunah. Kau sepertinya terlalu serius menanggapi ucapanku. Pelelangan gadis itu hanya acara yang diadakan tim kreatif klub ini. Itu sebenarnya hanya acara pengenalan gadis baru di klub, dan siapa yang menawar tertinggi dia yang berhak kencan dengan gadis itu selama satu malam." sanggah Jongin santai sambil mengambil tempatnya sendiri di sofa.

"Itu sama saja kita menyewa gadis klub. Apa istimewanya?" sahut Sehun.

"Katanya mereka masih perawan." Sahut Jongin santai sambil tidur dan menaikkan kakinya di sofa.

Kris yang ada di sebelah Sehun tersedak mendengarnya."Apa-apaan itu?! Tidak mungkin gadis baik-baik bisa ada di tempat ini. Memangnya kita bodoh apa?" Kris langsung tertawa setelahnya. Sehun dan gadis yang bersama mereka juga ikut tertawa.

"Ya sudah, lagipula aku juga tidak berniat ikut acara itu." Jongin menyahut lagi.

"Seandaninya benar pun aku tidak berselera dengan gadis polos." Tambahnya.

"Tapi kau mendekati istrinya Joonmyun, Jongin. Kau lupa?" Sehun mengingatkannya.

Jongin memang beberapa kali sempat terlibat masalah dengan Joonmyun, salah satu sahabat mereka juga yang dulunya sering ikut berkumpul di tempat ini, tapi sekarang jarang terlihat sejak dia menikah. Jongin entah sengaja atau tidak, sangat suka membuat Joonmyun naik darah dengan tindakannya.

"Kau bodoh, Hunah. Kalau dia sampai bercerai dengan Joonmyun, tentu saja dia bukan gadis polos lagi." Jongin tertawa.

Sehun dan Kris memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Mulai sekarang jangan terlalu banyak mengerjai Joonmyun, Jonginah. Istrinya sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Ia pasti sudah cukup tersiksa." Kris menasehati.

"Kau benar juga Kris. Joonmyun sekarang lebih seperti pengasuh anak daripada suami." Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya.

" _Shit!"_ Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya hingga membuat Jongin dan Kris terkejut dan menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Kau kenapa Hunah? Kau terkejut seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga yang lupa mematikan kompor." Celetuk Kris.

"Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku harus menjadi pengasuh anak." Sehun menjawab sambil tergesa-gesa keluar dari pintu klub.

Kris dan Jongin hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sehun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam saat ia tiba di depan pintu rumah ayahnya.

Sial! Ia benar-benar lupa harus pulang ke rumah hari ini , padahal ia sudah berjanji pada ayahnya.

Sehun membunyikan klakson mobilnya berkali-kali di depan gerbang berharap seseorang muncul untuk _security_ di rumah ayahnya? Pos depannya terlihat kosong.

Lalu _security_ itu muncul – mungkin dia dari toilet – dan mengetuk kaca mobilnya. _Security_ itu bukan _security_ yang dulu dipekerjakan ayahnya saat ia remaja dulu. Sehun ragu jika _security_ itu akan mengenali dirinya.

"Aku tuan mudamu, Oh Sehun." Ia menjawab saat _security_ itu bertanya. Sehunmerasa agak sombong saat mengucapkannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

 _Security_ itu tampak menatapnya dengan curiga. Sehun makin kesal dengan reaksi security itu. Demi Tuhan, ini rumahnya! Apa ia harus dicuragai dulu sebelum masuk ke rumahnya sendiri?!

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan. Saya akan bertanya pada Nona Kyungsoo dulu."

Jawaban security itu membuat darah Sehun menggelegak. ' **Nona? Jadi sekarang gadis itu adalah majikan di rumah ini, dan aku adalah tamu?'**

Sehun merasa menyesal atas keputusannya untuk tinggal di apartemen selama ini. Seharusnya ia tetap tinggal di rumahnya dan dirinya yang menyingkirkan Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat.

 _Security_ itu menekan tombol dan pintu gerbang terbuka otomatis setelah Sehun melihatnya berbicara beberapa saat di interkom. Sehun tidak mempedulikannya lagi dan segera memasuki halaman rumah.

Dan ia semakin geram saat mengetahui bahwa pintu depan rumahnya juga terkunci. ' **jadi sekarang aku juga harus mengetuk pintu?'**

Sebelum sempat mengetuk pintu ia mendengar bunyi kunci diputar. Seseorang membuka pintunya, mungkin pembantu. Dan Sehun terkejut saat pintu dibuka.

Sesosok makhluk , ralat... wanita. Dengan mata besar indahnya yang seperti burung hantu, rambut panjang bergelombang dan bibir paling sensual yang pernah dilihatnya. Mata besar wanita itu semakin membesar saat menatapnya. Wanita itu tiba-tiba memekik senang dan langsung memeluknya...

Sehun tidak mungkin tidak merasakan dua gundukan yang menekan dadanya. Dia pria normal yang menyukai wanita , apalagi wanita seperti ini, yang memiliki tubuh indah dan wajah menggoda. Tapi kata-kata wanita itu selanjutnya membuat hasratnya lenyap seketika.

"Sehun oppa! Aku merindukanmu..."

 **Sehun oppa?**

 **Astaga! Dia Kyungsoo?!**

* * *

 **TBC**

Hai hai aku kembali dengan satu lagi cerita remake from wattpad... kalo kalian mau baca versi aslinya, langsung cari aja di wattpad dengan judul Rayhan and Angela.

ini judulnya aku ganti dari versi aslinya karena disesuaikan dengan karakter dari versi saya. ini selingan dari ff karma circle, dan tenang aja ff itu bakal aku lanjut sampai tamat. oiya selalu aku ingetin buat tinggalin review ya hehehe *maksa*

jangan lupa buat vote exo di mama ya yeorubun...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** :

Oh Kyungsoo: sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Kyungsoo sudah jatuh hati pada kakak angkatnya, Sehun dengan sepenuh hati. Hingga suatu hari, tepatnya saat ia menginjak usia 17 tahun, Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa kenyataan yang ada tak seindah impiannya selama ini. Kyungsoo memutuskan pergi dari rumah keluarga Oh, memulai kehidupan baru dengan membawa hati yang hancur. empat tahun kemudian mereka bertemu kembali dan rasa cintanya tetap tidak berubah.

Oh Sehun: sejak pertemuan pertama mereka Oh Sehun membenci Kyungsoo sepenuh hati. ibu Kyungsoo menghancurkan keluarganya dan Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Empat tahun kemudian mereka bertemu kembali dankebenciannya tidak pernah berubah.

 **" SEHUN AND KYUNGSOO"**

 **CAST:**

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **Pairing** : Hunsoo, Slight Chansoo.

 **Rate: M**

 **NOTE** : This is REMAKE story from Wattpad by matchamallow if you want to read the original version, you can visit Wattpad.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sangat gugup sore itu. Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa kakaknya, Sehun akan pulang ke rumah sementara mulai sore ini. Sudah enam tahun lebih ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun semenjak kakaknya itu memutuskan untuk kuliah di luar negri.

' **Bagaimana ya wajah Sehun oppa sekarang?'**

' **Apa dia akan senang juga bertemu denganku?'**

Kyungsoo masih ingat momen terakhir dirinya bersama Sehun. Saat itu Sehun membawa temannya yang bernama Jongin ke rumah. Kyungsoo masih ingat dengan namanya, karena teman kakaknya itu sangat tampan. Tapi seluruh hati Kyungsoo sudah ia serahkan sepenuhnya untuk kakaknya, sehingga ia tidak begitu tertarik pada Jongin. Cukup mengagumi wajahnya saja. Karena menurutnya kagum dan cinta adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

"Moe, kenapa kau diam saja?" Kyungsoo mencengkram boneka penguinnya dengan gemas.

Kyungsoo sering sekali melampiaskan emosinya pada boneka itu. Saat sedih ia akan menangis memeluk Moe, saat senang dia akan memeluk Moe juga, saat kesal ia akan memukul Moe, dan kadang menjadikannya sasaran _smack down_ ala Kyungsoo di kasur.

Dan sekarang ia kembali mondar mandir di kamarnya sambil menyeret Moe. Moe adalah boneka penguin pemberian ibunya. Entah kenapa boneka itu masih bertahan hingga sekarang, meski warnanya sudah mulai memudar. Moe selalu mengingatkan dirinya pada ibunya, tapi dia juga tidak pernah menganggap Moe sebagai pengganti ibunya. Menurutnya Moe hanya sebuah boneka.

Setahun setelah diadopsi, ayahnya baru memberitahukan kenyataan bahwa ibunya telah tiada. Kyungsoo menangis mendengarnya... tapi ia akhirnya mengerti, kenapa ayahnya tidak mengatakannya sejak setahun lalu. Itu semua agar Kyungsoo memiliki tempat untuk bersandar saat ia sedih. Dan tempat itu adalah ayah barunya, yang selalu menyayanginya.

Saat masih hidup, ibunya sangat membenci saaat Kyungsoo menangis. Maka dari itu ia tidak akan menangis lagi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan Sehun belum muncul juga. Kyungsoo sudah melakukan kegiatan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang menunggu, yaitu mondar mandir di ruang tamu, lalu kembali mondar mandir di kamarnya, lalu ketoilet berkali-kali karena perutnya mulas akibat gugup.

' **jangan bilang kalau Sehun oppa lupa!'**

Padahal ia sudah mandi dan mencuci rambutnya berkali-kali dengan sabun shampoo nya yang beraroma magnolia. Ia juga sempat berdandan tadi... dan menghapusnya kembali setelah melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang lebih mirip medusa. Ia memang tidak pintar berdandan, tapi setidaknya ia sudah berusaha.

Pukul sepuluh lewat lima puluh lima menit empat puluh detik. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan gontai menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Sehun belum menampakkan batang hidungnya juga padahal waktu sudah hampir jam sebelas malam. Ia mungkin lupa dengan janji pada ayahnya, atau mungkin ia memang tidak berniat kesini. Entahlah yang mana yang benar, yang jelas Kyungsoo merasa kecewa.

Yah...sebenarnya kalau di pikir-pikir, tanpa Sehun pun tidak apa-apa ia tinggal sendiri. Ayahnya itu hanya mencemaskan sesuatu dengan terlalu berlebihan. Ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum tubuhnya mencapai kasur, tiba-tiba intercom di kamarnya berbunyi. _Security_ rumahnya mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang di depan yang mengaku sebagai Oh Sehun, anak ayahnya. Kyungsoo langsung berteriak senang dan mengatakan pada _security_ itu untuk memperbolehkan Sehun oppa-nya masuk.

"Oh tidak!Oh tidak!" Kyungsoo memegang kedua pipinya sambil berteriak.

Sehun oppa-nya benar-benar datang. Dan ia akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi.

Kyungsoo kembali mondar mandir, dan tiba-tiba teringat bahwa pintu depan sudah terkunci. Ia langsung melesat keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga untuk membuka pintu.

Dan tepat saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihatnya...

Sehun oppa yang dicintainya... suami masa depannya...

Sehun masih tetap memiliki wajah seperti dulu. Hanya saja sekarang lebih terlihat dewasa. Tentu saja, enam tahun lalu Sehun masih berusia 17 tahun. Tapi rambutnyamasih sama seperti sebelumnya.. dan Kyungsoo tetap menobatkannya sebagai pria tertampan di dunia versi dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo dengan spontan memeluknya karena begitu gembira.

"Sehun oppa! Aku merindukanmu."

Kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirnya begitu saja. Ia juga memeluk kakaknya tanpa malu-malu, padahal rasanya mereka tidk pernah akrab sebelumnya. Masa bodoh... ini merupakan kesempatannya untuk bisa memeluk kakaknya itu. Kapan lagi ada kesempatan seperti ini?

Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati.

Kakaknya itu benar-benar keren. Kalau sedang memeluknya sepert ini, ia jadi bisa sekalian menyentuh-nyentuk tubuh kakaknya. Kyungsoo jadi mengetahui bentuh tubuh Sehun yang benar-benar mendekati ideal, seperti pria-pria yang ada di film yang ditontonnya. Dada bidang, perut rata, lengan yang berotot namun tidak terlalu besar. Sempurna.

Kyungsoo juga bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sehun. Meskipun aroma yang menguar bercampur aduk... mulai dari aroma lembut pengharum pakaian, sabun, parfum mobil, dan parfum wanita...baiklah yang terakhir itu menyebalkan, tapi ia juga tidak bisa melarang kakaknya untuk bergaul dengan wanita. Sehun kan belum menjadi suaminya. Tolong garis bawahi kata belum, yang artinya Sehun pasti akan menjadi suaminya suatu saat nanti, dan Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkannya melirik wanita manapun saat itu. Sempurna!

"Sudah selesai?"

Terdengar suara dari atas kepalanya, sehingga Kyungsoo langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Mendadak ia tersadar dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa.

" _Mianhae, oppa_ hihi! Habisnya kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Apa oppa tidak merindukanku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan riang.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan langsung melewatinya menuju tangga. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengunci pintu, lalu berlari mengikutinya.

"Oppa, kau mau kemana? Oppa tidak bertanya apapun padaku? Misalnya, bagaimana kabarku? Bagaimana keadaan ayah? Aku sekarang kelas berapa, atau aku sudah punya pacar atau belum?" Kyungsoo menghujani kakaknya dengan berbagai obrolan di belakang punggungnya.

Sehun menggertakan giginya sambil terus berjalan menaiki tangga. Kyungsoo begitu berisik di belakangnya dan terus menerus mengoceh tentang hal yang bersifat basa basi. Sehun merasa gadis itu seperti lebah, selalu berputar-putar di sekelilingnya dan mendengungkan suara. Mimpi apa dia semalam?

Tapi Sehun tidak bisa menampik kalau gadis itu sudah tumbuh besar. Ia hampir tidak mengenalinya tadi jika saja Kyungsoo tidak memanggilnya oppa. Meski tidak terlalu cantik, mata dan bibir Kyungsoo sangat menarik perhatian. Dan parahnya lagi, gadis itu memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bisa membuat seorang petapa turun dari gunung. Berapa umur gadis itu sekarang?

Sehun harus sedapat mungkin menghindari berlama-lama menatap Kyungsoo. Ia kembali mengingatkan dirinya, bahwa ia membenci gadis itu.

"Oppa! Kenapa kau diam saja. Setidaknya aku juga ingin tau kabarmu." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memakai tubuhnya untuk menghalangi pintu masuk menuju kamarnya hingga membuat Sehun tertegun.

"Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat, Kyungsoo. Bisakah kau menyingkir?" Sehun menjawab dengan dingin.

Kyungsoo melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Baiklah." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan dengan cepat berpindah kesampingnya.

Sehun memutar kenop pintu dan...

"Pintu ini terkunci, Kyungsoo." Sehun menghela nafas.

"Benar sekali, oppa! Aku baru saja mau mengatakan hal itu padamu." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Lalu dimana kuncinya?" Sehun merasa darahnya mulai mendidih.

"Tidak tau. Kamar ayah juga terkunci, jadi kau juga tidak bisa tidur disana." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan santai.

' **Apa gadis ini mau mempermainkanku?'**

"Jadi tolong katakan dimana aku harus tidur?" Sehun bertanya lagi sambil menumpukkan kening pada pintu kamarnya agar ia bisa bersabar.

"Oppa bisa tidur bersamaku?"

Sehun tidak percaya mendengarnya. Ia spontan menoleh menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah geram.

"Aku bercanda! Astaga, oppa. Kau serius sekali, aku jadi takut melihatmu. Ini kuncinya. Kamarmu selalu di bersihkan setiap hari meskipun kau tidak di sini." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan anak kunci.

Sehun menerimanya dengan kesal. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah dipermainkan oleh wanita.. apalagi wanita seusia Kyungsoo. Entah berapa usianya.

"Kamar kita bersebelahan, oppa. Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, kau bisa mencariku di kamar sebelah. Aku jarang mengunci pintu jika tidur." Kyungsoo kembali tertawa.

Blam!

Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo setelah ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo pun menghentikan tawanya dan menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa lega karena sudah berhasil memasuki kamarnya. Ia bersandar di pintu sambil menekan saklar lampu yang ada di sebelah pintu kamarnya. Seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan, kamarnya memang terlihat sama seperti saat terakhir kali ia tempati.

Sehun kemudian membalikkan badan untuk mengunci pintu. Untung saja ia ingat untuk mengunci pintunya. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak waras. Apa Kyungsoo tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyiratkan sebuah 'undangan'?

" _Oppa bisa tidur di kamarku."_

" _Kamar kita bersebelahan, Oppa."_

" _Aku jarang mengunci pintu jika tidur."_

Sial!

Dan tangan gadis itu tadi menggerayangi tubuhnya di pintu depan saat memeluknya! Apa maksudnya?!

Sehun hampir saja tidak bisa menahan diri dan hampir menelanjangi gadis itu di lantai ruang depan, jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo.

' **Benar juga...dia Kyungsoo..**

' **Ibunya adalah wanita jalang, pantas saja kelakuan gadis itu juga seperti wanita jalang.'**

.

.

.

.

Sehun bangun dengan kebingungan pagi itu. Ia lupa bahwa ia tidur di rumah tanpa membawa pakaiannya. Pakaian-pakaian lamanya sudah tidak ada lagi di almari kamarnya, mungkin sudah di buang atau di sumbangkan oleh ayahnya. Terpaksa ia mandi dan memakai pakaiannya kemarin malam, untung saja perlengkapan lainnya masih tersedia di rumahnya. Setelah sarapan, Sehun berencana akan pulang dulu ke apartemennya untuk mengambil barang-barang yang di perlukan, baru setelah itu ia akan berangkat ke kantor untuk menggantikan tugas ayahnya.

Sebenarnya Sehun merasa jika kepentingannya untuk pulang ke rumah ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Kalau dipikirkan kembali, ia pulang semata-mata hanya untuk menjaga Kyungsoo, putri angkat kesayangan ayahnya. Kata 'kesayangan' itu membuat Sehun agak kesal. Mungkin karena ia iri pada Kyungsoo, karena gadis itu mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Tapi sedari kecil ayahnya juga menyayangi dirinya dan itu wajar karena ia anak kandung ayahnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Kalau saja bukan karena janji pada ayahnya, Sehun tidk akan sudi untuk menjaga adik angkatnya itu. Anak dari wanita yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun Oppa! Kau sudah bangun?"

Sehun menggertakan giginya tanpa menoleh ke asal suara. Baru saja ia sampai di meja makan dan sedang memikirkan gadis itu, dia sudah muncul di ujung atas tangga.

Sehun mendengar langkah kaki yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dan...

Brak Bruk Brak!

Sehun tentu menoleh dengan spontan setelah mendengar suara itu. Ternyata Kyungsoo sudah jatuh terguling dari atas tangga dan membuat Sehun meringis melihatnya. Seketika ia berdiri dari kursinya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa pada gadis itu. Meski ia membenci Kyungsoo, tapi gadis itu juga manusia, dan kebetulan dirinya masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan.

Baru saja ia ingin menolong, tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat Kyungsoo terbangun sendiri sambil meringis dan mengelus-elus pinggangnya. Kyungsoo terlihat sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun bertanya pelan sambil menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Oppa, tadi aku terpeleset. Untung tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya lima tangga. Oppa tidak usah khawatir, aku tahan sakit kok.. hihihi." Kyungsoo tertawa kembali sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya yang ikut terjatuh bersamanya.

Sehun akhirnya duduk kembali di tempatnya semula. Perkataan ayahnya memang benar, Kyungsoo memang ceroboh. Tapi dia tidak menduga bahwa gadis itu seceroboh tadi. Dia memang luar biasa.

Sampai di meja makan, Kyungsoo menarik kursi yang bersebrangan dengan kursinya. Meja makan ini tidak terlalu besar, hanya tersedia kursi untuk enam orang. Sehun tidak memperdulikan apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan, ia hanya berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menghabiskan sarapannya agar tidak perlu berlama-lama dengan Kyungsoo. Dan dia juga tidak akan berbicara dengan Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi. Biarkan saja gadis itu mengoceh sesuka hatinya.

Dan tidak disangkanya, Kyungsoo tidak duduk di kursi yang ditariknya tadi. Gadis itu hanya menaruh tas sekolahnya, lalu berjalan mengitari meja, menarik kursi di sebelah Sehun dan duduk disana.

Sehun membeku menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?" Sehun tanpa sadar bertanya.

Sial! Tadi dirinya berpikir bahwa ia tiak akan berbicara dengan gadis ini, tapi kenapa sekarang malah dirinya sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo menoleh bingung, lalu menatap sekelilingnya. " Ini meja makan kan?"

Sehun tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik lagi, jadi dia hanya menghela nafas dengan pasrah dan bertopang dagu kearah lain.

Sehun kembali mendengar suara kursi yang ditarik oleh Kyungsoo. Sehun yang penasaran akhirnya menoleh, ternyata Kyungsoo sedang mendekatkan kursinya dengan kursi Sehun.

' **Sebenarnya apa maunya gadis ini? Apa ia tidak tau kalau aku membencinya?'** ucap Sehun dalam hati.

Dengan posisi mereka yang berdekatan seperti ini, Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas rambut bergelombang Kyungsoo yang diikat kuncir kuda, beberapa anak rambut tumbuh di dekat tengkuknya yang indah, membuat tangan Sehun gatal untuk menyentuhnya. Pandangan Sehun turun menyusuri leher Kyungsoo yang indah, lalau lekukan dada gadis itu, berlanjut ke pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, dan berakhir di ujung rok pendeknya yang menyisakan banyak pemandangan kaki jenjang Kyungsoo.

Memandang Kyungsoo seperti itu hanya membuatnya 'kepanasan' di pagi hari. Ia harus segera menyingkir dari sisi Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar tidak waras.

Kyungsoo sangat senang karena bisa memandangi wajah tampan kakaknya secara langsung pagi ini. Baru saja ia merasa senang sesaat, tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri dari kursinya hingga membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Oppa, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengawasi Sehun yang berjalan mengitari meja makan menuju ke ruang depan.

"Berangkat ke kantor menggantikan ayah."

Kyungsoo merasa kecewa. Sehun sepertinya memang tidak suka berdekatan dengannya. Tapi sebelum berangkat cek medis, ayahnya memang menjelaskan bahwa kakaknya hanya di rumah untuk melindunginya di malam hari, jadi mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus pasrah menerimanya.

"Oppa! Oppa! Tunggu aku. Kau tidak meminta nomor ponselku? Bukankah kau harus menjagaku selama ayah pergi? Bisa saja aku pulang sekolah tidak langsung pulang kerumah, atau aku membawa seorang laki-laki ke rumah dan melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh sementara kau dan ayah tidak ada." Ucap Kyungsoo setengah berteriak sambil berusaha mengejar kakaknya.

Sehun menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik sambil menatap kesal pada Kyungsoo "Kau akan melakukan semua yang kau katakan tadi?"

Kyungsoo ikut berhenti dan mengedikkan bahu sambil tertawa." Ha-ha-ha Tidak, sih."

Sehun tidak menjawab dan kembali berbalik menuju pintu depan.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menghubungimu Oppa. Kebetulan aku tau nomor ponselmu." Kyungsoo berteriak lagi, berharap kakaknya mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa hari ini Kyung? Sejak tadi pagi aku perhatikan kau selalu senyum-senyum sendiri. Kau tau, aku agak jijik melihatnya." Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke samping menatap Seohyun, teman sebelah kiri bangkunya. Seohyun adalah anak terpintar di kelasnya, ia memakai kacamata dan selalu berpenampilan rapi, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang urakan. Seohyun tampak sedang menulis, dan Kyungsoo heran anak itu ternyata masih sempat memperhatikannya.

Kyungsoo merasa selama ini Seohyun adalah orang yang sangat tenang. Ia jarang pergi ke kantin, jarang pergi ke toilet, dan jarang berbicara. Bahkan jika terjadi gempa bumi berkekuatan 9 skala ritcher pun, Seohyun masih akan tetap duduk tenang di kursinya sementara satu kelas berhamburan.

"Aku bertemu dengan calon suami masa depan ku Seo." Jawab Kyungsoo antusias sambil memegang pipinya.

Seohyun menoleh pada Kyungsoo sambil mengernyit. "Oppa mu?"

Kyungsoo tersentak "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Sebelum Seohyun sempat menjawab, Chanyeol yang ada di sebelah kanan Kyungsoo ikut menimpali. "Tidak usah kaget, Kyung. Seluruh siswa di sekolah ini sudah tau kalau kau menyukai Kakakmu sendiri. Kau selalu membicarakan tentang kakakmu itu sepanjang waktu, seakan-akan dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang hidup di muka bumi."

"Kau memang benar Chan, Oppa ku itu memang _Jjang_." Kyungsoo tidak menampik pernyataan Chanyeol barusan.

Chanyeol dan Seohyun memutar bola mata mereka mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo yang selalu membangga-banggakan kakaknya. Seohyun pun langsung melanjutkan acara menulisnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku berani bertaruh, kalau _wallpaper_ ponselmu sekarang adalah foto kakakmu yang kau curi diam-diam dari social media." Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo menggertakan gigi mendengarnya. Tebakan Chanyeol tepat seratus persen.

"Chan... terserah aku ingin memakai _wallpaper_ siapapun di ponselku. Itu adalah hak asasi ku, mengerti?!"

"Ya..ya terserah kau saja, Kyung. Aku hanya kasihan padamu yang menyia-nyiakan masa mudamu hanya demi kakakmu yang belum tentu memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu." Chanyeol menjawab sambil melirik dada Kyungsoo.

"Kau berkencan denganku saja, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mencibir dengan jijik. "Apa kau tidak salah? Kau kan sudah berkencan dengan Yejin?"

Chanyeol yang sering ia panggil dengan sebutan Chan Chan adalah seorang idola di sekolahnya. Wajahnya tampan, dan penampilannya sangat modis. Ia adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha klub, karaoke dan berbagai usaha hiburan malam lainnya. Chanyeol memiliki kekasih cantik dan idola juga di sekolah mereka bernama Kim Yejin. Sejak pertama masuk ke sekolah ini, ia sudah dekat dengan Chanyeol. Selain karena mereka sekelas, mereka juga sering bermain basket bersama.

"Kalau kau menyetujui untuk berkencan denganku, sekarang juga aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Yejin."

"Apa kau sedang mabuk? Kau sudah sering bilang bahwa aku adalah wanita yang paling tidak feminim di muka bumi. Kau ingat?" kyungsoo tidak pernah menganggap serius perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang senang sekali bercanda, apalagi pada dirinya.

"kau benar. Tapi setelah aku lihat, kau lumayan juga. Kau memang tidak terlalu cantik, Kyung, tapi semakin lama melihatmu entah kenapa kau jadi semakin cantik." Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai sambil kembali memperhatikan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Maka dari itu aku bilang kalau kau sedang mabuk! Sudah, berhenti memperhatikan dadaku!" kyungsoo berteriak kesal.

"Aku juga tidak mau berkencan dengan laki-laki mesum sepertimu. Karena aku selalu setia pada _my honey sweety darling,_ yaitu...

"Oppa mu." Jawab Chanyeol memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Yap, kau benar Chan!" Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tertawa, dan diikuti Chanyeol yang juga ikut tertawa.

Seohyun yang sejak tadi di lupakan oleh kedua Sahabat anehnya itu, hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar obralan mereka.

* * *

 **TBC**

Bonus update 1 chapter karena review kalian sudah sampai 10 reviewers hihi *apalah*

terima kasih sudah mau baca ff ini, semoga suka dengan ceritanya, dan masih setia buat baca... gak mau ngomong yang banyak-banyak dulu karena ini update pake komputer kantor menjelang pulang.. enjoy read

jangan lupa vote exo di mama guys love love love


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** :

Oh Kyungsoo: sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Kyungsoo sudah jatuh hati pada kakak angkatnya, Sehun dengan sepenuh hati. Hingga suatu hari, tepatnya saat ia menginjak usia 17 tahun, Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa kenyataan yang ada tak seindah impiannya selama ini. Kyungsoo memutuskan pergi dari rumah keluarga Oh, memulai kehidupan baru dengan membawa hati yang hancur. empat tahun kemudian mereka bertemu kembali dan rasa cintanya tetap tidak berubah.

Oh Sehun: sejak pertemuan pertama mereka Oh Sehun membenci Kyungsoo sepenuh hati. ibu Kyungsoo menghancurkan keluarganya dan Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Empat tahun kemudian mereka bertemu kembali dankebenciannya tidak pernah berubah.

 **" SEHUN AND KYUNGSOO"**

 **CAST:**

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **Pairing** : Hunsoo, Slight Chansoo.

 **Rate: M**

 **NOTE** : This is REMAKE story from Wattpad by matchamallow if you want to read the original version, you can visit Wattpad.

* * *

"Haahh..." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya yang ternganga dengan kedua tangannya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Jongin Oppa?!" Kyungsoo mencoba menebak seseorang yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin tersenyum sambil menutup mulutnya, berpura-pura meniru ekspresi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bersorak gembira mengetahui tebakannya benar. Ia melompat-lompat sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin hingga membuat Jongin tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, Oppa! Tapi aku masih ingat sekali dengan wajah tampan dan kulit eksotismu itu, jadi aku tidak mungkin salah menebak. Kau semakin tampan saja sekarang, aku tidak kuat lama-lama menatapmu Oppa." Kyungsoo terdengar mengerang menekankan kata-katanya.

"Oh ya? Kau juga sudah tumbuh besar Kyungsoo." Jongin tertawa sambil memandang Kyungsoo naik turun, lalu terpaku pada dada Kyungsoo sambil mengernyitkan alis. " Benar-benar tumbuh besar..." lanjut Jongin sambil berdecak.

"Pantas saja kau menyuruhku ke rumahmu, Sehunah." Jongin berbalik memandang Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya menonton reuni aneh mereka dengan acuh tak acuh sambil duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa Jongin Oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukan apa-apa Kyungsoo. Kau pulang sekolah sore sekali?" tanya Jongin sambil menoleh kembali pada Kyungsoo.

" _Ne,_ Oppa. Di sekolahku jadwal untuk hari Senin dan Rabu ada pelajaran tambahan hingga sore, tapi aku tetap saja tidak bertambah pintar." Curhat Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo sayang. Semua manusia di anugrahi kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing, benar kan Hunah?" Jongin berbalik memandang sahabatnya kembali, namun Sehun tetap tidak menggubrisnya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas saat melihat Sehun yang tidak menyapanya sedikitpun.

"Aku tinggal sebentar ya Oppa, aku mau mandi dulu." Kyungsoo melesat menaiki tangga meninggalkan Jongin berdua bersama Sehun.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun di sofa dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia memandang Sehun yang masih sibuk memainkan ponselnya, dan sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya.

"Aku mengerti penderitaanmu Hunah. Aku pasti juga akan menderita bila ada di posisimu." Celetuk Jongin prihatin sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak tertarik padanya Jongin." Jawab Sehun kesal dengan mata melotot.

"Kalau kau tertarik juga tidak apa-apa. Bukankah kalian tidak ada hubungan darah? Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Hunah." Sahut Jongin sambil tertawa karena berhasil menggoda sahabat dinginnya itu.

"Astaga Tuhan, hentikan pikiran mesummu itu, Jongin! Dia masih sekolah, lagipula ayah akan membunuhku jika sesuatu terjadi padanya."

"Dan hal itu semakin menambah penderitaanmu. Aku suka itu, Sehun hahahah...!" Jongin tertawa kembali.

Sehun menggertakan giginya kesal. Ia mengajak Jongin kerumahnya untuk membantunya mengalihkan diri dari Kyungsoo agar tidak berduaan saja dengan gadis itu, bukan mem _bully_ nya habis-habisan. Ia memang sering mem _bully_ orang lain bersama Jongin, tapi ia tidak berharap Jongin akan mempraktekkannya sekarang pada dirinya. Sungguh sahabat yang setia!

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu di sekolah, Kyungsoo merasa galau. Sekarang adalah hari keempat Sehun Oppa-nya itu berada di rumah, namun ia tidak mendapat perkembangan apapun menyangkut usaha pendekatan terhadap Kakaknya itu. Setiap sore, Sehun pergi bersama Jongin dan pulang larut malam, pagi harinya Sehun sudah berangkat entah kemana. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang dapat Kyungsoo pikirkan menyangkut ketidak pedulian Sehun padanya.

Pertama, Sehun memang tidak tertarik padanya,

Kedua, Sehun punya orientasi seksual yang lebih menyukai sesama jenis. Buktinya ia lebih sering pergi bersama Jongin. Jangan-jangan mereka...

Kyungsoo ternganga sendiri di mejanya memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentang Sehun Oppa-nya itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menghapus pikirannya yang terlalu berlebihan. Kalau kemungkinan yang kedua memang benar, berarti ia sudah tidak ada harapan. Tapi kalau yang pertama...

"Chan Chan, aku ingin bertanya padamu, bagaimana kau melihatku? Apa wajahku seburuk itu?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Chanyeol di sebelahnya yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

Chanyeol terlihat menghela nafasnya dan menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah bisa menebak kau akan bertanya sesuatu padaku. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Oppa mu tidak tertarik padamu?" Tebak Chanyeol.

 **Chanyeol sialan...** dia selalu bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo dengan tepat. Atau memang dirinya yang terlalu mudah dibaca? Tapi Chanyeol memang anak yang terlalu cepat dewasa, mengingat pergaulannya yang akrab dengan dunia malam.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku Chan. Tidak usah sok-sok prihatin dengan nasibku!" sungut Kyungsoo.

"Jadi tebakanku benar?" Chanyeol menoleh sambil tersenyum lebar dan menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu Kyung, lupakan saja Oppa mu itu. Carilah laki-laki yang bisa melihat kelebihanmu, seperti aku contohnya." Sahut Chanyeol sambil menatap tubuh Kyungsoo naik dan turun.

"Kau melihat _kelebihan_ ku di tempat yang salah Chan!' geram Kyungsoo kesal.

Kyungsoo memang menyadari bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang tumbuh lebih cepat dibanding anak lain seusianya. Chanyeol pernah mengatakan padanya agar Kyungsoo seharusnya bangga, tapi Kyungsoo melihat tidak ada yang bisa ia banggakan dari hal tersebut. Ia tidak bisa lari dengan bebas di pelajaran olahraga karena was-was memikirkan dadanya, apalagi guru olahraga di sekolahnya terkenal mesum... sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Emmm... tapi kalau aku pikir, kau bisa mendapatkan banyak uang kalau kau mau menjual tubuhmu itu Kyung." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melongo mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan, ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan.

"Maksudku menjadi model Kyung. Kalau kau mau, aku ada kenalan direktur majalah remaja dan agency model. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak butuh itu, kau kan punya banyak uang. Meskipun kau bilang padaku kalau kau hanya anak angkat, tapi hidupmu sepertinya tidak pernah kekurangan." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo lega mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol. Tadi dia sempat berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah salah satu kelompok dari sindikat orang-orang yang suka mengeksploitasi wanita dan anak-anak. Wajar saja jika Kyungsoo sempat berpikir begitu, mengingat keluarga Chanyeol adalah pengusaha tempat hiburan malam.

"Ini bukan masalah aku perlu uang atau tidak Chan. Menjadi model itu juga membutuhkan modal besar, aku hanya tidak ada keinginan untuk terjun kesana." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Tapi tunggu dulu... sejak kapan kau jadi rajin menulis? Kau sedang menulis apa?" Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya ke meja Chanyeol untuk mengintip. Ia hanya bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murid yang rajin, padahal ia dan Kyungsoo tercatat sebagai murid yang pemalas.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kimia 10 soal yang diberikan Jung _seonsaengnim_ minggu lalu. Kau sudah mengerjakannya kan?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai.

Kyungsoo langsung kaget mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, ia sama sekali belum mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan oleh salah satu guru paling menakutkan di sekolahnya karena terlalu sering memikirkan Sehun Oppa-nya setiap malam.

"Astaga, aku belum mengerjakannya Chan. Pinjam bukumu!" Kyungsoo panik dan langsung mengambil bukunya dari dalam tasnya sendiri sambil berteriak pada Chanyeol.

"Boleh saja, tapi kau harus menjadi kekasihku. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan bukunya di depan wajah Kyungsoo, mencoba untuk menggodanya.

Kyungsoo melotot pada Chanyeol, ia berbalik ke sebelah kirinya dan menemukan Seohyun yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Seohyunah, aku boleh pinjam tugas kimiamu? Kumohon...apa kau tidak kasihan melihatku diancam seperti itu oleh Chanyeol?" rayu Kyungsoo.

"Jangan Seohyunah. Lagipula Jung _seonsaengnim_ pasti akan curiga melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi pintar." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Aku janji tidak akan menyalin semua jawabanmu Seo... aku hanya akan membenarkan 6 soal saja dari semua soal yang diberikan. Tidak apa-apa jika aku mendapat nilai standar, kumohon Seohyunah... nanti aku pasti akan mentraktirmu..." Kyungsoo membujuk Seohyun kembali dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya.

Seohyun hanya mampu menghela nafasnya mendengar permohonan memelas Kyungsoo dan membuka tasnya dengan pasrah untuk memberikan bukunya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bersorak girang menerimanya dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Oh Sehun."

Suara lembut nan merdu milik seseorang yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya membuat Sehun berbalik untuk melihatnya. Sehun sedang menghadiri sebuah pesta ulang tahun seorang rekan bisnisnya de sebuah hotel berbintang lima bersama Jongin. Saat Jongin sedang pergi meninggalkannya entah kemana, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan wanita ini.

Xi Luhan... seorang wanita dengan paras cantik dan tubuh mungil yang ramping sehingga setiap melihatnya berjalan ia selalu terlihat rapuh dan lembut yang adalah, Mantan Kekasihnya...

"Luhan?" Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" Sapa Sehun sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

Sehun ingat bahwa ia sudah berpisah secara baik-baik dengan Luhan beberapa tahun... atau lebih tepatnya dua tahun lalu. Mereka sempat berkencan selama setahun, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah setelah Luhan memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan lelaki yang dipilihkan keluarganya.

Keluarga Luhan adalah keluarga terpandang yang berkecimpung di bidang politik. Sebelum berpisah, keluarganya menjodohkan Luhan dengan seseorang dari keluarga yang juga berpengaruh dalam bidang politik demi keperluan hubungan kerjasama. Mau tak mau, Sehun mengalah.

"Tentu saja baik Sehun. Bagaimana dengan dirimu, apa kau sudah menikah sekarang?"

Sehun agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luhan yang agak blak-blakan. Mereka dulu memang akrab saat masih berkencan, tapi tetap saja pertanyaan Luhan itu masih terasa agak ganjal ditelinganya.

"Aku masih belum menemukan orang yang tepat." Sehun menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya. Ia memang belum pernah menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan seorang wanita semenjak putus dari Luhan.

"Kurasa kita senasib, Sehun." Sahut Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Senasib? Bukankah kau sudah bertunangan dua tahun lalu. Seharusnya kau sudah menikah sekarang." Sehun ikut tertawa menanggapi ucapan Luhan. Ia menyukai Luhan dan tidak ada dendam diantara mereka, bahkan saat mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah.

"Tidak jadi. Aku tidak cocok dengannya. _Well,_ semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan akhirnya kami berpisah." Sahut Luhan sambil menyesap gelasnya yang berisi wine.

Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan kebingungan. Ia tidak tau harus bereaksi apa terhadap informasi dari Luhan.

" _Mianhae.._ aku tidak tau soal itu." Akhirnya Sehun mengucapkan rasa simpatinya dengan canggung. Namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Jongin jauh di belakang Luhan. "Maaf Luhan, aku harus pergi, aku datang bersama Jongin dan tadi ia menghilang."

"Tunggu Sehun!" ucapan Luhan tadi sukses membuat Sehun berhenti sebentar dan menengok lagi.

"Apa nomor ponselmu masih yang dulu? Sesekali aku boleh menghubungimu kan?" Luhan bertanya sambil merona malu. Mata Sehun menangkap rona merah di pipinya.

Sehun terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Tentu. Kapanpun kau boleh menghubungiku."

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lebih. Kyungsoo menunggu dengan kesal dikamarnya, ia sengaja mematikan AC dan membuka jendela kamarnya supaya dapat mendengar jika sewaktu-waktu Kakaknya pulang. Kyungsoo sudah bertekad, kalau hari ini ia harus bertemu dan berbicara dengan Oppa-nya itu. Setidaknya untuk mengucapkan _selamat malam_ atau _selamat tidur._

Mungkin dirinya terkesan agak konyol, tapi ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat Sehun Oppa-nya hari ini. Itu hal yang wajar kan? Sama halnya dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang jatuh cinta. Mereka bahkan lebih parah darinya dalam berburu informasi tentang orang yang mereka sukai.

Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya karena merasa bosan, ia sudah menguap lebar beberapa kali karena seharusnya ia sudah mulai tidur sekarang. Ia melirik pintu kamar Kakaknya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu kamarnya. Ia mendekati pintu itu dan memutar kenop pintu. Tidak terkunci!

Rasa penasarannya mulai muncul, ia akan mengintip kamar Kakaknya edikit. Kalau hanya sedikit mungkin tidak apa-apa. Kyungsoo membukanya dan kamar tersebut terlihat agak remang-remang. Sehun meninggalkan kamarnya dengan lampu tidur yang masih menyala. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo sudah masuk kedalam. Ia langsung menuju lemari pakaian Sehun yang tertanam di dinding dan mencoba untuk membukanya. Ternyata terkunci.

Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa, baru saja ia ingin mengintip pakaian-pakaian milik Kakaknya dan niatnya tidak terpenuhi. Padahal ia kan bisa mencuri satu pakaian Kakaknya untuk dijadikan kenang-kenangan.

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa dirinya malah jadi seperti pencuri pakaian dalam yang pernah ditontonnya di anime? Tapi menurut Kyungsoo yang ini berbeda, ia bukannya mau mencuri pakaian dalam, ia hanya ingin mencuri pakaian. Bukankah itu lebih bermartabat? ... sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

Kyungsoo harus segera keluar dari sini sebelum pikirannya mulai kacau. Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin melangkah menuju pintu, tiba-tiba kenop pintu berputar dan terdengar suara orang yang berbicara.

 **Sial! Sehun Oppa datang!**

Kyungsoo langsung panik mencari tempat persembunyian dan akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah tempat di sudut ruangan di belakang sebuah patung... entahlah itu patung apa. Mungkin seperti patung totem Suku Maya Aztec yang sudah punah. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, siapa juga yang menaruh patung semacam itu disana?

Ia tidak terlalu memusingkannya, yang penting adalah ukuran patung itu yang lebih tinggi dan lebar dari tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menyelipkan dirinya di belakang patung itu agar tidak terlihat. Untunglah cahaya di dalam kamar agak remang. Kyungsoo hanya berdoa semoga Kakaknya tidak menyalakan lampu dan memergokinya disana.

Rencananya Kyungsoo akan menunggu Sehun melakukan aktivitasnya di kamar mandi sehingga ia bisa kabur keluar dari kamar Kakaknya. Sehingga Sehun tidak akan pernah tau bahwa ia pernah menyelinap disana. Sempurna.

"Kita langsung melakukannya sekarang...?"

Suara yang didengarnya membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit. Itu suara wanita...

Oh Tuhan! Kakaknya sedang membawa wanita ke dalam kamarnya dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di kamar itu! Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengerang dalama hati mendapati nasib sialnya malam ini. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari kamar Kakaknya? Dan apa yang akan Kakaknya lakukan bersama seorang wanita di dalam kamarnya... apakah Kakaknya akan melakukan...

 **Astaga! Apa aku akan mendapatkan tontonan Live!**

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. **Tidak! Tidak! Ini benar-benar tidak nyata! Aku pasti bermimpi.**

Suasana kamar itu hening untuk sesaat, lalu terdengar suara seperti kain yang dijatuhkan ke lantai. Kyungsoo mencernanya dan mengetahui bunyi apa itu.

 **Mereka sedang membuka pakaian?!**

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo jadi penasaran dan ingin melihatnya sedikit, sedikit! Hanya sedikit! Dan tidak akan lama-lama.

Perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya lalu mengintip melalui celah patung di depannya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya hampir membuatnya terkesiap. Untunglah Kyungsoo masih sadar di mana ia berada sekarang, sehingga dengan cepat ia membungkam mulutnya.

Kakaknya dan wanita itu sedang berciuman. Berciuman dengan cara yang paling vulgar dari yang pernah dilihat olehnya. Wanita itu juga membalas ciuman Sehun...

Kedua orang itu kini sudah merebahkan diri mereka di tempat tidur, yang membuat akses penglihatan Kyungsoo terhadap mereka berdua terhalang. Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk melihatnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi melalui celah patung tadi. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di atas tempat tidur, Kyungsoo ingin mengetahuinya dengan level penasaran yang membuatnya tidak sabar. Tanpa sadar, ia menggeser patung itu dan karena tekanan tubuhnya, patung tersebut terhuyung ke depan. Kyungsoo yang panik mencoba untuk menariknya kembali ke posisi semula, tapi payung itu terlalu berat dan Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya sehingga...

"ASTAGA...!" serentetan kata-kata umpatan terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo saat patung itu terjatuh dan membentur lantai bersama dirinya.

Sepasang manusia yang sedang asik di atas tempat tidur itu tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Kyungsoo dan spontan menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan, dadanya yang sedang memasuki masa pubertas membentur patung kayu itu dan rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan.

Mungkin ini adalah karma baginya karena sudah berani mengintip kegiatan terlarang padahal ia masih belum cukup umur. Tunggu dulu! Ia tadi sedang mengintip kegiatan terlarang!

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pada Sehun dan wanitanya. Wanita itu tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menampar wajah Sehun dengan keras.

" _Shit!"_ Sehun mengumpat karena terkejut. Wanita itu dengan cepat mengumpulkan pakaian dan tasnya, lalu berlari keluar kamar. Lalu disusul dengan Sehun yang berusaha mengejarnya.

Kyungsoo masih berada di posisinya semula bersama patung kayu itu dan mendengar percakapan mereka yang tidak terlalu terdengar jelas. Ia hanya dapat mendengar bahwa wanita itu akan pulang dengan menaiki taksi.

 **Gawat... aku sudah merusak acara Sehun Oppa.**

 **Dia pasti akan marah besar!**

Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya dalam hati, dan dengan cepat berdiri untuk berencana segera melesat keluar dari kamar Kakaknya dan menuju kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi sebelum kakinya mencapai ambang pintu, Sehun sudah muncul... dengan bertelanjang dada... dan dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dikatakan gembira.

Kyungsoo seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun maju selangkah mendekatinya dengan tatapan horornya, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya sambil menelan ludah.

 **Astaga! Apa yang akan Sehun Oppa lakukan? Ia tidak akan mungkin meminta aku untuk menggantikan posisi wanita itu kan? Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku bisa berpikir seliar itu?**

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk membuang jauh pikiran-pikiran kotor didalam otaknya.

"Kumohon Oppa, jangan marah padaku!" Kyungsoo mundur dengan panik sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu! Lagipula aku sudah akan menyingkir, tapi wanitamu sudah pergi lebih dulu." Kyungsoo meringis mencoba untuk membela dirinya.

"Dia mengira kau adalah istriku yang sedang memergokiku berselingkuh, Kyungsoo!" bentak Sehun.

Kyungsoo tercengang mendengar perkataan Kakaknya. Ia hampir saja tertawa mendengar informasi itu, tapi ia tidak berani melakukannya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau berada di kamarku?!" Sehun bertanya sambil memicingkan matanya.

Kyungsoo kembali panik sambil memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kakaknya.

"Aku...aku..." Jawab Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

"Apa kau ingin bersembunyi disana hingga pagi dan diam-diam memperkosaku, begitu?"

Kyungsoo membeku seketika... **Heh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sejak kapan seorang wanita bisa memperkosa seorang laki-laki?** **Sehun Oppa memang konyol ya...**

Kyungsoo berubah rileks setelah mendengar Kakaknya mengucapkan pertanyaan aneh itu.

"Astaga Oppa. Meski suatu saat nanti aku ingin melakukannya denganmu, tapi aku sekarang belum cukup umur... hahaha..." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

Sekarang giliran Sehun yang membeku mendengarnya.

"Kau... ingin melakukannya denganku?" Sehun mengulang pernyataan Kyungsoo kembali dalam bentuk pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo tersadar dirinya keceplosan mengucapkan keinginannya itu pada Sehun, tapi karena sudah tidak mungkin dapat mengelak lagi ia akan memperjelas maksud perkataannya tadi.

" _Ne!_ Aku akan melakukannya denganmu, Oppa. Mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga tahun lagi. Tapi kau harus menikahiku dulu." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan manis.

Kyungsoo merasa lega karena sudah berhasil mengucapkan keinginannya itu. Ia sempat ragu tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk menyampaikannya seumur hidup.

"Menikah?" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya.

Kyungsoo melirik kekiri dan kanannya kebingungan. Sepertinya kata menikah terdengar sangat aneh ditelinga Kakaknya. Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja?

"Iya... me-ni-kah..." Kyungsoo mulai mengucapkannya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hahahaha... apa kau sedang bergurau Kyungsoo? Kau bermimpi aku akan menikahimu?" tanya Sehun sambil tertawa.

Kyungsoo semakin kebingungan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun saat ini.

"Oppa, aku serius!" Kyungsoo mulai meninggikan suaranya agar mendapat perhatian Kakaknya.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo merasa gugup, tapi ia terpaksa mengakuinya. "Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu Oppa."

Sehun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Oppa..."

"Keluar Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. **Sehun Oppa menyuruhku keluar?**

"Keluar dari kamarku Kyungsoo!" ucap Sehun sambil menunjukkan pintu keluar kamarnya.

Kyungsoo segera melangkah melewati Kakaknya menuju pintu yang ditunjuk Sehun tadi. Ia merasa hatinya sakit dan pedih saat mendengar nada bicara terakhir Kakaknya tadi. Sehun seakan-akan mengusir dirinya dengan jijik. Kyungsoo berbalik setelah selangkah berada di luar kamar Kakaknya karena teringat sesuatu.

"Selamat Tidur..."

 **BLAM!**

Sehunmembanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya lagi. Sama seperti saat pertama kali Sehun tiba dirumah ini.

"...Oppa." Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya tadi, dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar Kakaknya menuju kembali kekamarnya dengan langkah gontai.

* * *

 **TBC**

PS: Aku cuma mau kasih tau kalau FF ini itu OOC (Out Of Character) jadi kalian gak akan menemukan Kyungsoo yang polos dan innocent.. karena disini karakter dia itu agresif, nakal, dan sedikit bitchy hihi apalagi kalau menyangkut sama Sehun Oppa nya. dan untuk yang nanya berapa selisih umur Sehun sama Kyungsoo, dia selisih umur 7 tahun ya yeorubun.

enjoy this chapter, and review juseyo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary** :

Oh Kyungsoo: sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Kyungsoo sudah jatuh hati pada kakak angkatnya, Sehun dengan sepenuh hati. Hingga suatu hari, tepatnya saat ia menginjak usia 17 tahun, Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa kenyataan yang ada tak seindah impiannya selama ini. Kyungsoo memutuskan pergi dari rumah keluarga Oh, memulai kehidupan baru dengan membawa hati yang hancur. empat tahun kemudian mereka bertemu kembali dan rasa cintanya tetap tidak berubah.

Oh Sehun: sejak pertemuan pertama mereka Oh Sehun membenci Kyungsoo sepenuh hati. ibu Kyungsoo menghancurkan keluarganya dan Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Empat tahun kemudian mereka bertemu kembali dankebenciannya tidak pernah berubah.

 **" SEHUN AND KYUNGSOO"**

 **CAST:**

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **Pairing** : Hunsoo, Slight Chansoo.

 **Rate: M**

 **NOTE** : This is REMAKE story from Wattpad by matchamallow if you want to read the original version, you can visit Wattpad.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Sehun and Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia baru saja selesai memakai seragam sekolahnya tetapi belum menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan. Memiliki rambut panjang yang sedikit bergelombang memang menyusahkan, tapi ia sengaja memanjangkan rambutnya karena saat kecil Kyungsoo pernah mendengar percakapan antara Sehun dan Jongin tentang kriteria gadis idaman mereka. Sehun menyebutkan beberapa kriteria, dan berambut panjang menjadi salah satunya.

Maka dari itu, meski ia harus bersusah payah untuk menyisir rambutnya setiap saat, ia tetap akan mempertahankan rambut panjangnya itu.

" _Annyeoung,_ Sehun Oppa!" Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil Sehun, setelah sekilas ia melihat sosoknya yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Sehun tidak menjawab sepatah katapun ucapan Kyungsoo dan memilih tetap berjalan keluar.

"Mungkin dia tidak mendengarnya." Pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan gerakan cepat menuruni tangga dengan kewaspadaan yang tinggi agar tidak terjatuh lagi seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Saat ia sudah mencapai pintu depan, Sehun sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo harus sedikit melompat-lompat dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas sambil kembali berteriak agar Sehun mendengar ucapannya.

" _OPPA SARANGHAE...!"_ teriak Kyungsoo.

Sehun menoleh sebentar pada Kyungsoo sebelum kaca mobilnya naik menutupi wajahnya sehingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Kyungsoo masih diposisinya semula – _minus melompat-lompat_ – saat mobil Sehun sudah keluar dari pekarangan rumah. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menurunkan lengannya dengan lesu. Tampak beberapa _Maid_ yang sedang bekerja di pekarangan rumahnya menyaksikan kelakuan memalukan Kyungsoo, hingga ia tersadar dan merasa malu... sedikit malu lebih tepatnya... karena menurutnya beberapa urat malunya sudah putus semenjak ia menyukai Kakak angkatnya itu.

.

.

.

 **Sehun and Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau memang sudah tidak punya rasa malu lagi Kyung. Sepertinya sesekali kau harus memeriksakan dirimu ke Dokter spesialis. Sudah jelas-jelas kau itu ditolak." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah prihatin setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo tentang apa yang ia lakukan tadi pagi.

"Bisa tidak kau sedikit menghiburku saat aku bercerita padamu, Chan?" Kyungsoo mendesis kesal karena mendengar kalimat yang terlalu jujur yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa sedikit bodoh, untuk apa dirinya menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol? Chanyeol itu seorang pria, dan seorang pria tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan seorang wanita. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan semuanya pada Seohyun, karena pasti Seohyun hanya akan memutar bola matanya seperti biasa.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Kyung? Aku sudah bilang padamu sejak kemarin, lupakan _Oppa_ -mu itu dan berkencan denganku!" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo semakin kesal dengan gurauan Chanyeol yang selalu mengatakan ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Kyungsoo tau, bahwa Chanyeol adalah makhluk mesum yang menjelma sebagai sahabatnya. Ia sering memergoki Chanyeol sedang berciuman dengan kekasihnya Yejin disudut-sudut sepi disekolahnya saat ia sedang mencari Chanyeol.

"Baiklah Chan kalau itu maumu, kita akan berkencan. Tapi dengan syarat, tidak ada ciuman, tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada kontak fisik kecuali hanya bergandengan tangan. Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang. Ia sangat yakin jika Chanyeol tidak mungkin menerima tawarannya. Mana mungkin orang seperti Chanyeol mau menjalani hidup ala biksu?

" _Georae,_ aku setuju." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari kursinya hingga membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Ke kelas sebelah. Aku akan bilang pada Yejin kalau hubungan kita harus berakhir hari ini juga." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak dan berlalu keluar dari ruangan kelas.

Kyungsoo terdiam melihat kepergian Chanyeol. Ia masih mematung dalam posisinya selama lima detik sebelum menoleh pada Seohyun yang berada disebelahnya. "Seohyunah, dia tidak serius kan?"

"Mana ku tahu?" Seohyun hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh.

Kyungsoo hanya mengela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban Seohyun. ' _Benar kan apa yang aku bilang...'_

.

.

.

 **Sehun and Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharian ini Sehun memikirkan pengakuan Kyungsoo padanya tadi pagi. Dan itu sukses membuatnya merasa kesal. Ia seharusnya tidak terpengaruh oleh apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu, tapi entah kenapa niatnya tidak pernah sejalan dengan pikirannya. Sehun tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang dirasakannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Semuanya bercampur aduk, tapi yang jelas ia membenci Kyungsoo dan perasaannya itu tidak berubah hingga saat ini.

"Memangnya dia pikir siapa dirinya sehingga begitu yakin kalau aku akan menikahinya? Apa ia tidak sadar darimana dirinya berasal? Kyungsoo tidak sederajat denganku, dan ia adalah anak dari wanita jalang ayahku." Pikir Sehun.

"Astaga...!" Sehun kembali kesal memikirkan pikirannya yang begitu sempit.

Dalam hidupnya ia belum pernah sekalipun membeda-bedakan orang, tapi entah kenapa hal itu tidak berlaku pada Kyungsoo. Mungkin karena ia terlanjur membenci gadis itu sejak awal.

Ayahnya dan ibu Kyungsoo bertemu karena kebetulan ayahnya memiliki bisnis yang bergerak di bidang properti, dan ibu Kyungsoo adalah seorang Marketing Developer. Sepertinya ayahnya begitu tergila-gila pada ibu Kyungsoo sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menceraikan ibu kandungnya.

Semenjak bercerai dengan ayahnya, ibunya kini tinggal di Busan, disalah satu rumah yang diberikan pada ibunya sebagai kompensasi perceraian. Ayahnya memang selalu memenuhi segala yang diminta oleh ibunya, tapi Sehun sungguh tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Ia begitu bahagia memiliki kedua orangtuanya dulu, memiliki sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Dan ibu Kyungsoo dalam sekejap memusnahkannya. Dan sekarang, anak dari wanita jalang itu mengaku mencintainya.

Sehun ingin tertawa setiap mengingatnya. Selain pemikiran bahwa Kyungsoo sangat tidak pantas untuknya, siapa yang bisa mempercayai pengakuan cinta dari anak berusai enam belas tahun? Sehun yakin, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu cinta tapi sudah berani berbicara dengan begitu yakin.

Sebenarnya, sempat terbesit dalam benak Sehun untuk memanfaatkan perasaan Kyungsoo terhadapnya. Ia bermaksud merusak gadis itu. Meskipun usia Kyungsoo baru enam belas tahun, tapi ia memiliki tubuh sempurna layaknya seorang wanita dewasa. Jika Sehun mau melupakan perihal umur Kyungsoo, gadis itu pasti sudah ditidurinya semalam. Tidak sulit untuk melakukannya, Kyungsoo sudah membuatnya bernafsu hanya dengan menatapnya saja.

Tapi ia masih teringat dengan ayahnya dan segera membuang jauh-jauh rencana brengseknya itu. Bukan lebih berat pada ayahnya... ayahnya pasti akan merasa sedih, tapi lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo mengadu pada ayahnya dan akhirnya ia harus menikahi Kyungsoo karena terpaksa. Ia bertemu Kyungsoo belum genap satu minggu, dan ia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana karakter gadis itu. Sehun tidak sudi menikahi gadis yang tidak jelas statusnya tersebut.

Sial! Sehun benar-benar harus mencari seseorang atau sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kyungsoo.

Dalam kebingungannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya dan ternyata itu adalah panggilan dari Luhan. Luhan belum mengubah nomor ponselnya yang dulu dan kontaknya pun masih tersimpan di Ponselnya.

" Luhan?" Sehun menjawab panggilan telponnya.

Disebrang sana, Luhan menanggapi sapaannya dengan obrolan basa basi seperti biasa di awal dan Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan sopan.

" _Sehunah, sebenarnya aku... aku... aku menghubungimu karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi menyangkut diriku, dan aku butuh bantuanmu Hunah."_ Terdengar suara Luhan yang terdengar sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Bantuan?" Sehun yang mendengarnya sedikit agak heran.

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari Luhan, sehingga Sehun sempat mengira bahwa Luhan memutuskan panggilannya.

"Luhan, kau masih disana...?"

" _Sulit untuk menjelaskannya lewat telpon, Sehun. Bisakah kita bertemu? Mungkin nanti sore?"_

Sehun memikirkan apakah ia memiliki janji sore ini dan seingatnya ia tidak memiliki janji pada siapapun.

"Baiklah sore ini aku bisa, kita bertemu dimana?"

Sehun mengiyakan setelah Luhan menyebutkan nama sebuah restoran di daerah Gangnam yang biasanya mereka kunjungi saat masih menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu, dia juga menyebutkan jam mereka bertemu.

Sehun menutup sambungan telponnya dari Luhan. Ia merasa tidak percaya pada keberuntungannya. Menurutnya, Luhan adalah seseorang yang tepat yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 **Sehun and Kyungsoo**

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang makan seorang diri sore itu ketika interkom di dapurnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo beranjak dari meja makan dan menerimanya. Securitynya mengabarkan bahwa seorang remaja laki-laki yang mengaku teman sekolahnya ingin menemuinya. Kyungsoo langsung menggertakan giginya saat mengetahui bahwa remaja laki-laki yang dimaksud itu adalah Chanyeol.

' **Untuk apa anak mesum itu datang kerumahku sesore ini? Bahkan ini hampir malam.'** Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin mengusir Chanyeol begitu saja, tapi ia tidak tega juga jika mengusirnya dan akhirnya menyuruh Security untuk mempersilahkannya masuk. Rencananya ia akan secepatnya melayani maksud kedatangan Chanyeol kesini, dan setelah itu langsung menyuruhnya pergi.

Beberapa menit setelah ia menutup panggilan interkomnya, bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Kyungsoo meminum segelas air dan bergegas melangkah ke pintu depan untuk menyambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus menerus menekan bel pintu rumahnya sepanjang Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke pintu, dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo geram.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Bel dirumahku bisa rusak karena perbuatanmu, _Pabbo."_ Omel Kyungsoo setelah membuka pintunya secara kasar.

Didepannya sudah berdiri Chanyeol yang tampak begitu tampan. Ia memakai pakaian casual yang mendukung penampilannya yang urakan namun mewah.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada ketus pada pria dihadapannya.

"Mengunjungi kekasih baruku. Apalagi?" jawab Chanyeol dengan tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo mencibir melihat tingkah sok romantis Chanyeol yang menurutnya menjijikkan.

"Oh iya, hampir saja aku lupa. Ini bunga untukmu, bunga cantik untuk gadis yang paling cantik." Chanyeol menyodorkan bunga yang disembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah ini bunga yang berada di depan halaman rumahku? Berhenti bersikap romantis Chan, itu menjijikkan." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil melempar bunga tersebut ke dada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

"Aku hanya ingin mengikuti adegan-adegan di drama romantis yang sering ibu ku tonton Kyung, ternyata gagal. Apa aku boleh masuk?" ujar Chanyeol sambil terus melangkah dengan santai melewati Kyungsoo.

"Apa masih perlu kau tanya lagi?" Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sudah mengambil tempat di sofa ruang tamu. Chanyeol yang melihat raut wajah kesal Kyungsoo kembali tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Chan, duduk denganku saja di meja makan. Aku belum sempat menyelesaikan makan malamku karena kau datang. Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Apa aku mengganggu makan malammu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju meja makan.

"Sangat!" Kyungsoo menjawabnya sambil duduk kembali di kursinya, diikuti Chanyeol yang juga ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu makan diluar. Tapi ya tidak apa-apa, melihat menu makan malammu aku ikut makan malam disini ya hihi. Lumayan untuk menghemat uang kencan kita hari ini." Chanyeol membalik piring yang sudah disediakan di meja dan mulai mengisi piringnya tanpa malu-malu.

"Apa kau hanya makan sendiri Kyung?"

"Ayahku sedang menjalankan _medical check up_. Mungkin tiga hari lagi baru akan pulang, itu pun kalau tidak ada halangan."

"Lalu... _Oppa_ pujaan mu itu?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal.

Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi mematikan dari Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kkkkkk... iya..iya aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah.

"Omong-omong, kencan kita sama sekali tidak romantis Kyung." lanjut Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang sedang asik mengunyah makanannya hampir tersedak mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol tadi. "Chan, bisa tidak berhenti bicara tentang kencan dan kencan." Protes Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang mau berkencan denganku. Meskipun persyaratan yang kau berikan sangat berat, aku ikhlas menerimanya Kyung." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Kyungsoo mengerang sendiri mendengarnya. Sebenarnya yang bergurau tentang kencan bukan Chanyeol, tapi dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak menantang Chanyeol sehingga membuat sahabatnya itu jadi salah paham. Dan sekarang ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol bahwa ia tidak ingin berkencan dengannya, dan hanya mencintai Kakaknya! Ya hanya kakaknya!

"Chan..."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan perkataanya, ia mendengar pintu depan rumahnya terbuka dan terdengar langkah seseorang yang memasuki ruangan hingga Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol serempak menoleh. Dan ternyata yang datang adalah Sehun, Kakaknya. Bersama seorang wanita yang amat cantik, kulitnya putih dan bersih mirip sekali seperti bintang iklan perawatan kulit yang sering ia lihat di televisi.

Kyungsoo terpana melihat wanita itu sekaligus cemas. Wanita itu berbeda, bukan seperti wanita yang dibawa Sehun kekamarnya seperti waktu itu. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan perasaan itu, perasaan dimana hatinya sakit saat melihat Kakaknya dengan wanita lain, dan fakta bahwa wanita itu lebih cantik dari dirinya... cemburu, ya Kyungsoo merasa cemburu.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya dan ternyata sudah memandangnya dengan raut wajah prihatin. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol memandangnya, jika sejak tadi maka ia bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo. Tatapan Chanyeol terhadapnya hanya membuat Kyungsoo merasa semakin sedih. Sedih dan malu lebih tepatnya. ' **Ternyata aku masih memiliki sisa rasa malu**.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi di depan Chanyeol, orang yang mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Sehun, kakak angkatnya. Kyungsoo serasa ingin menggali lubang dan mengubur dirinya sendiri.

Wanita cantik itu juga menatap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Anggota keluargamu?" wanita itu bertanya sambil menoleh pada Sehun yang berada disebelahnya.

Sehun menatap kedua insan yang berada di meja makan itu dengan tatapan kesal. Ia tadi bertemu dengan Luhan dan mantan kekasihnya itu meminta bantuannya untuk menyembunyikannya sejenak karena terjadi masalah padanya. Sehun sebenarnya akan menolaknya, tapi Luhan tiba-tiba saja menangis dan menceritakan semua permasalahan yang terjadi pada dirinya, dan Sehun yang tidak tega mendengarnya akhirnya terpaksa menyetujuinya. Namun saat pulang kerumah bersama Luhan, ia menemukan Kyungsoo tidak sendirian.

Padahal Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas saat gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai dirinya. Dan sekarang ia menemukan Kyungsoo bersama seorang laki-laki. Hanya berdua. Di saat rumahnya sedang kosong.

Pantas saja ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Ternyata seperti ini kelakuan gadis itu. Benar-benar murahan seperti ibunya!

"Dia..." Sehun baru saja ingin mengucapkan _adikku,_ tapi ia ragu.

"Dia... hanya Kyungsoo." Akhirnya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sehun melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang berubah muram saat mendengar perkataannya tadi. Ia merasa puas karena sudah berhasil menyakiti Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sedikit bingung tapi akhirnya tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan pada anak laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Dan yang satunya?"

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sigap. " _Annyeonghaseyeo noona,_ aku Park Chanyeol. Teman sekolah Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menoleh mengamati tingkah Chanyeol dengan tatapan lesu. Namun dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggamit lengannya hingga membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Kyungsoo baru saja ingin memprotes, tapi belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya...

"Sekaligus kekasihnya. Kami baru saja resmi berkencan. Hari ini." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan bangga.

Ucapan Chanyeol barusan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak. Ia tadi merasa lega karena Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai teman sekolahnya. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol malah melanjutkan dengan pengakuan itu. Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol mengakui hal norak semacam itu di depan kakaknya.

Tunggu dulu! Didepan kakaknya!? Dia bisa salah paham!

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh pada Sehun dengan wajah cemas. Tapi yang terjadi, wajah Sehun terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur karena sepertinya kakaknya tidak terlalu terpengaruh terhadap ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Ia merasa lega dan langsung menoleh pada Chanyeol yang masih memegang tangannya.

"Chan ! kita kan hanya berte... CHAN..CHANYEOL...!" sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol melangkah sambil menarik paksa tangannya sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus mengikutinya. Chanyeol melangkah menuju pintu depan melewati Sehun dan wanita itu.

" _Mianhae_ Sehun _Hyung_ dan _Noona_ , aku ingin pergi mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berkencan sebentar saja." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya pada dua orang yang menonton tingkah mereka.

"Chanyeol lepaskan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Chanyeol setelah mereka tiba di sebelah mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir di halaman depan rumahnya.

" Ikuti saja kata-kata ku Kyung. Masuk ke mobilku, cepat!"

" Kau pasti ingin menculikku lalu menjualku kan?"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar tuduhan aneh yang dilemparkan Kyungsoo terhadapnya " hahaha untuk sekarang tidak Kyung, tapi suatu saat mungkin bisa ku pertimbangkan."

Pernyataan Chanyeol tadi sukses membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Sudah cepat masuk! percaya padaku Kyung, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berkeliling tidak sampai lima belas menit."

Merasa kalah berdebat dengan laki-laki tinggi dihadapannya, akhirnya Kyungsoo menuruti permintaan Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam mobil pria itu. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol tidak benar-benar akan menjualnya seperti yang dia bilang tadi.

.

.

.

 **Sehun and Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima belas menit kemudian Chanyeol benar-benar mengembalikan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan utuh. Ternyata Chanyeol memang benar-benar hanya mengajaknya berkeliling, membelikannya jus, lalu berhenti untuk duduk di Sungai Han melihat keindahan malam di tepi Sungai Han. Chanyeol hanya mengatakan alasan dia melakukan hal ini adalah untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di rumahnya dalam situasi semacam itu.

Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dengan alasan Chanyeol yang mengatakan ingin menyelamatkan harga dirinya, karena menurutnya harga dirinya baik-baik saja.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyungsoo langsung berjalan dengan gontai menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Saat mendongak ke atas, ia melihat Sehun yang baru saja hendak memasuki kamarnya.

" _Oppa_! Sehun _Oppa…._ Tunggu..!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil sedikit mempercepat langkahnya dengan menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus.

Sehun yang mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya tetap tidak peduli dan memilih memasuki kamarnya. Saat hendak menutup pintu kamarnya, dengan sigap Kyungsoo berhasil menahan pintunya sebelum tertutup.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?!" Sehun terpaksa membuka pintu kamarnya hingga membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terjungkal.

"Hihihi… _Oppa_ , aku hanya ingin mengatakan…" Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya saat Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar. Kyungsoo melirik sedikit…sebenarnya banyak…ke dalam kamar Sehun untuk mencari keberadaan wanita yang dibawa pulang oleh Kakaknya tadi.

"Ia tidur di kamar tamu." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal seakan dia bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo.

" _Jinjja_?… huft aku lega mendengarnya. Aku pikir _Oppa_ akan berpaling dariku.. hihi.." jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Sehun tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo dan berusaha untuk menutup pintunya lagi, tapi dengan sigap Kyungsoo kembali menahannya.

" _Oppa_ tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara."

"Ada apa lagi Kyungsoo? Cepat katakan!" Sehun berdecak dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku harap kau tidak salah paham dengan kejadian tadi. Chanyeol bukan kekasihku, walaupun sebenarnya dia memang kekasihku... tapi semua itu terjadi karena sebuah kesalahpahaman..." Kyungsoo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya saat menjelaskan karena merasa bingung dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Yang jelas, aku tetap menyukaimu." Tegas Kyungsoo dengan sedikit berteriak.

Sehun terdiam menatap sejenak gadis yang berdiri didepannya sebelum menjawab

"Haruskah aku peduli tentang itu? Entah kau mau merusak dirimu atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku."

"Harus.. kau tidak boleh menganggapku suka bermain-main _Oppa_ , aku akan menyerahkan semuanya padamu. Aku akan melakukannya pertama kali denganmu, bukan dengan orang lain. Itu janjiku." Kyungsoo berucap sembari menaikkan sebelah tangannya tanda berikrar.

"Dengan kompensasi adanya pernikahan diawal tentunya." Sehun menegaskan.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini kan calon istri masa depanmu _Oppa_ , kau pasti akan bahagia menikah denganku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum penuh harap.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Tawaran pertamamu cukup menggiurkan Kyungsoo, tapi tidak untuk yang kedua. Aku tidak berencana menikah denganmu. Keluar !"

Sehun berusaha menutup pintu kamarnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya juga Kyungsoo berhasil menahannya.

" _Oppa_ Tunggu... kau pasti akan berubah pikiran. Lihat saja nanti, kau akan tergila-gila padaku bahkan memohon untuk menikah denganku. Ingat itu."

"Kau yakin?" Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo merasa ia sulit bernafas. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya. Ia pasti terlihat bodoh saat ini.

"Kau terlihat begitu yakin Kyungsoo. Dengan cara apa kau akan melakukannya, huh?" Sehun berujar sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

Kyungsoo reflek melangkah mundur menjauh dari kamar Kakaknya.

"Takut? Bukankah saat pertama kali aku datang, kau bahkan sengaja memelukku dengan menyentuh-nyentuh tubuhku. Kemana keberanianmu itu sekarang Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo memang agak terkejut dengan reaksi tubuhnya. Mengapa di dalam dirinya tiba-tiba tumbuh ketakutan terhadap kakaknya tanpa ia sadari? Tapi jangan panggil dirinya Kyungsoo jika ia tidak bisa menangani hal tersebut.

" _Omo..._ kau menyadarinya?" Kyungsoo berhenti sambil memegang pipinya.

"Tentu saja. Kau terlalu terang-terangan melakukannya. Apa kau merasa malu sekarang?"

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa malu sama sekali. Bahkan aku ingin melakukannya lagi sekarang." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, _keep dreaming_ Kyungsoo. BLAM!"

Kyungsoo mendapati pintu kamar kakaknya dibanting lagi didepan wajahnya. Sial... tanpa ia sadari Kyungsoo sudah berada di luar kamar kakaknya. Sehun memang pengalih perhatian yang cerdas.

.

.

.

 **Sehun and Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendengar dirinya disapa oleh suara yang begitu lembut saat ia sedang menuruni tangga. Tenyata wanita yang dibawa oleh kakaknya semalam sedang duduk manis di meja makan tepat di sebelah kakaknya. Sepertinya mereka sedang sarapan.

"Selamat pagi..." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di ujung meja.

Kyungsoo terpaksa menunda aksi agresifnya pagi ini karena wanita yang tidak ia kenal namanya tersebut. Kalau tidak ada wanita itu, ia pasti sudah menyerbu kakaknya tanpa ragu-ragu. Tapi Kyungsoo juga merasa sedikit kesal, karena mendapati kakaknya masih berada dirumah sepagi ini. Jika tidak ada wanita itu, kakaknya pasti sudah menghilang sebelum matahari terbit.

"Aku Luhan, Kyungsoo. Kita belum sempat berkenalan semalam." Wanita itu menyodorkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Kyungsoo.

Sial !

Kyungsoo merasakan tangan Luhan yang begitu mulus dan lembut. Luhan juga memiliki kulit yang putih. Rambut Luhan lurus dan panjang, seakan-akan dia baru saja keluar dari salon perawatan rambut padahal ini masih pagi. Tubuhnya juga ramping dan mungil.

Dunia ini sungguh tidak adil !

Kyungsoo terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak agar tidak terus menerus terpana. Ia jadi merasa rendah diri karena wanita bernama Luhan ini, padahal sebelumnya ia memiliki kepercayaan diri yang agak berlebihan.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sehun memiliki adik secantik dirimu Kyungsoo." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum, lalu menoleh pada Sehun yang berada disebelah. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku Sehunah?"

"Karena dia bukan adikku. Aku tidak pernah memiliki adik." Sahut Sehun dengan nada sinis hingga membuat Luhan terkejut.

" _Ne, eonni..._ aku hanya anak angkat." Kyungsoo meringis saat menjawabnya, lalu menunduk mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengambil makanan.

Biarkan saja Sehun tidak mengakuinya sebagai adik. Itu kabar bagus menurutnya, karena Kyungsoo memang berharap jika kakaknya menganggapnya sebagai seorang gadis.

"Sehun. Tidak sopan berkata seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo sudah menjadi anggota keluargamu."

" _Gwaenchana eonni..._ aku juga tidak ingin dianggap adik olehnya, karena suatu saat nanti kami akan menikah."

Sehun langsung tersedak saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo tadi. Luhan yang berada di samping Sehun seketika mematung mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, lalu tersadar dan berusaha menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun sambil memberikannya segelas air.

"Hentikan menyebut kata itu Kyungsoo! Kutegaskan sekali lagi, aku tidak akan menikahimu sekarang dan selamanya!" Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dengan marah dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatap kepergian Sehun dengan membisu.

Luhan menoleh menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. " Suka menjahili _Oppa_ mu ya?"

"Tidak. Aku serius.. Sehun _Oppa_ akan menjadi suamiku suatu saat nanti." Tegas Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia agak sedikit kesal, karena semua orang menganggap perasaanya sebagai lelucon.

Luhan hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan perasaan iba.

"Boleh aku bertanya? Apa Luhan _eonni_ punya hubungan dengan _Oppa_ ku? Apa kau kekasih barunya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan blak-blakan.

" _Aniyo..._ " Luhan kembali tersenyum penuh pengertian seakan-akan sudah biasa melayani tingkah seorang anak-anak.

"Hanya pernah dekat dengannya saja... mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya." Lanjut Luhan.

Pengakuan Luhan barusan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mual. Oh, Tuhan! Ia harus bersaing dengan makhluk se _perfect_ ini?

"Lalu, jika bukan kekasih Sehun _Oppa,_ boleh aku tau kenapa _eonni_ ada disini?" cecar Kyungsoo lagi. Ia perlu mendapatkan informasi selengkap-lengkapnya, atau dia tidak akan bisa tidur tenang.

Luhan tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia mulai menggoyang-goyangkan sendok di piringnya sambil bertopang dagu, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih menunggu jawaban Luhan dengan sabar.

" _Mianhae,_ Kyungsoo- _yya..._ aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu sekarang. Mungkin lain kali aku akan memberitahukanmu alasan yang sebenarnya, tapi kumohon biarkan aku ada disini untuk sementara." Pinta Luhan dengan suara memelas.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar nada memelas hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tidak tega juga harus menolaknya.

.

.

.

 **Sehun and Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu Kyungsoo berada di gedung kesenian sekolahnya sendirian. Tadi saat jam istirahat pertama, ia didatangi oleh salah satu anak yang ia tahu juga mengikuti ekstrakulikuler paduan suara bersamanya. Anak itu mengabarkan bahwa guru mereka menyuruh berkumpul nanti siang setelah pulang sekolah karena akan menyampaikan pengumuman untuk jadwal latihan tambahan besok.

Anak itu mengatakan ia harus berkumpul di gedung kesenian pukul dua siang, tapi jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lewat lima belas menit. Yang benar saja !

Selama ini ia yang selalu terlambat setiap menghadiri acara apapun di sekolahnya, tapi kenapa kali ini tidak ada seorangpun yang muncul?! Ini sebuah rekor dalam hidupnya.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini. Ia mulai merasa tidak tenang hanya duduk sendirian di ruangan dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, baru saja ia berjalan tiga langkah tiba tiba langkahnya terhenti karena melihat beberapa orang murid wanita yang memasuki aula. Jumlahnya sekitar lima orang, tapi mereka semua bukan siswa yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler paduan suara seingatnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak mengenali sebagian dari mereka, hanya satu yang dikenalnya. Yejin...

Dan gadis itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan kilatan mata penuh kebencian.

Rupanya mereka sengaja merencanakan ini untuknya. Mereka berhasil membuat Kyungsoo datang kesini. Sendirian.

.

.

.

 **Sehun and Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau menyimpan mantan kekasihmu di rumahmu sendiri?" Jongin merutuki Sehun saat ia menceritakan tentang Luhan.

Siang itu Sehun merasa perlu membicarakan masalahnya dengan seseorang, dan Jongin adalah sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya. Meskipun terkadang Jongin bisa menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

Jongin termasuk salah seorang yang beruntung karena selalu memiliki waktu luang untuk bersantai hingga ia bisa mengunjungi Sehun dikantornya. Sehun sebenarnya juga memiliki banyak waktu luang jika saja ia sedang tidak menggantikan posisi ayahnya.

"Luhan lari dari tunangannya. Dia bilang kalau tunangannya itu memiliki kelainan. Laki-laki itu sering menyiksa Luhan. Ia sudah mencoba meminta bantuan keluarganya, tapi mereka tidak peduli." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan masalahnya dengan nada frustasi pada Jongin.

"Dan kau percaya pada hal itu?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri Jongin. Bekas lukanya maksudku. Di tempat-tempat yang tidak terlihat dari luar."

"Maksudmu? Berarti kau dan..." Mata Jongin menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak,Jongin! Kami belum pernah melakukan apapun sejak bertemu lagi." Sehun dengan cepat menyanggah karena Jongin selalu mengartikan sesuatu cenderung ke arah yang bejat.

"Oh." Jongin menanggapi dengan malas.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya di saat ia sedang trauma pada laki-laki." Tambah Sehun.

"Terserah kau Hunah. Tapi aku hanya menyarankan sesegera mungkin kau mencarikan solusi untuknya. Kau bisa saja membahayakan dirimu sendiri dengan membawa gadis yang tidak memiliki keterikatan denganmu ke rumahmu sendiri. Mereka bisa menuntutmu menculik Luhan."

Sehun menghempaskan diri di kursinya "Kau benar-benar sangat membantu dalam hal menenangkan hati seseorang, Jongin." Sindirnya.

"Itu kenyataan Sehun. Kau jangan meremehkan ucapanku. Apa kau masih memiliki perasaan terhadap Luhan?" selidik Jongin.

Sehun termenung memikirkan pertanyaan Jongin. Ia menyukai Luhan, tapi tidak seperti dulu. Pasti itu hanya karena ia yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Luhan. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, bukan Luhan yang lebih mendominasi pikirannya sekarang, melainkan gadis yang sangat dibencinya.

Kyungsoo...

Ia begitu terkejut mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang bisa menyukai Kyungsoo bahkan mengaku sebagai kekasihnya. Kyungsoo juga tidak menyanggah pengakuan itu dan mereka berdua begitu akrab. Untung saja ia masih memiliki pengendalian diri yang kuat sehingga ia bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Ini menggelikan. Ia tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan tertentu terhadap Kyungsoo. Ia hanya memiliki satu perasaan yang pasti terhadap Kyungsoo, yaitu kebencian.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sahutnya setelah lama terdiam.

Bunyi ponsel Sehun menginterupsi perhatian mereka, dan Sehun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya untuk meraih ponselnya di meja. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat nomor asing yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Jongin karena Sehun tidak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya.

"Nomor yang tidak ku kenal?"

"Angkat saja. Mungkin penting." Saran Jongin.

"Kalau ternyata ini hanya pegawai asuransi yang menawarkan jasanya bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Tinggal tutup saja."

Sehun akhirnya mengangkat panggilannya dan Jongin dengan acuh merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang berada diruangan Sehun.

"Sial !" Sehun terdengar mengumpat setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon.

" _Waeyo_ ? ada berita buruk?" tanya Jongin panik.

"Kyungsoo..."

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **4000 kata lebih wuahhhhh... daebakkk... hihihi**

 **mian ya updatenya lama, karena tugas kuliah yang menumpuk membuat sy lebih memprioritaskan tugas kuliah sy dulu dibanding ff ini huhu..**

 **ini lanjutan untuk Sehun AND Kyungsoo, dan untuk yang Karma Circle mungkin agak lama ya updatenya, tapi pasti dilanjut. masih mau nunggu kan hihi**

 **ada yang ambil kuliah jurusan akuntansi disini? dengan fokus jurusan pengauditan?**

 **hahaha lg nyari temen stress bareng, tugasnya susah gila... maaf ya jadi curhat gini, pokoknya enjoy aja baca ff ini, bye..anyeong..**

 ***review _juseyo*_**

 ** _kiss..._**


End file.
